Sepperlin
Sepperlin is a continent in the Dominion, located east of Genith, northeast of Dirthe, north of New Garden, and west of the Mavarice. At the start of Killerjoy, it has been under the direct control of Genith's government, but in the past, it was an independent nation. Background History There have been multiple wars between Sepperlin and the rest of the dominion. One of the first ones occurred at least a century ago, resulting in the lords setting up their own city in Xander to stay closer to Sepperlin at all times. More recently, Sepperlin rebelled against the dominion but was ultimately defeated in a joint effort between lords and masques. Gentina Pollovi Noe inherited this war from Gentin Rove Harspin, not long after the masques were outlawed by the lords, but the masques still played a role in helping to quell the conflict. At some point in the war, Dom Bodega and his "Seven Dead Men" fled to the castle known as Harbridge in Sepperlin. For unknown reasons, Pollovi Mildren (the future Gentina), went after him with Kwi "The Flying Shield." Kwi earned his fame by defeating all seven of Dom's men during this fight, but the resolution between Mildren and Dom is unknown, except that Dom escaped and Mildren returned to the Mavarice until Gentina Noe's death. Ultimately, Noe was the Gentina who saw through to the war's end, giving Genith sovereignty over Sepperlin while the lords began to use the continent as its training ground for up-and-coming lord patricians. Attle Bowman and Demaro Jun, for example, trained in Sepperlin under the tutelage of Demaro Vett. Characteristics The people of Sepperlin face severe prejudice from Genith-born and Dirthe-born, primarily because of their nation's repeated rebellions against the dominion over the years, and the Sepperlin accent is an easy reminder of their differences. Additionally, the lords consider the Sepperlin so atrocious, they've been known to outlaw pairings between Sepperlin people and lords, even executing the Sepperlin of these pairs in secret. Because of these racial problems, most people in Sepperlin don't leave the continent, and the few who do face similar racial prejudices to Joalish men and women. The Myrt family, for example, has to live in half houses, same as the Joalish people of Carver. But the two Myrt children are still allowed to work alongside Genith-born and Dirthe-born at the railings, so it's not exactly the same. Myrt Cary was also allowed to join the rovers, as it's implied the Joalish people aren't allowed to join this order because the rovers spend much of their time dealing with hostile Joalish refugees. Sepperlin is known to have modern technology akin to Genith, including silos. Because of its many rivers, lakes, and proximity to diverse oceans, Sepperlin is known to have a heavy diet of fish. Sepperlin is also considered the most religious of the dominion's nations, as it is where the concept of Sovereign first originated. These days, the religion is not taken nearly as seriously by the rest of the dominion as it once was, mostly because the lords have become symbols of worship, instead. Locations Towns * Lear * Lanah * Loren * Harbridge * Lentern * Lott * Laosh * Hetchem Bodies of Water * Shore of the Lord * Splendor Bay * Lake Aris Quotes Category:Locations